Curiosity
by xXxSoulKeeperxXx
Summary: Whilst it was raining, Scout finds that there's some abnormal things in this world what deserve to have a bit of notification. Now a Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was a downpour, rain pattering on the floor outside leaving a miserable Scout on the inside, his legs practically begging him to run outside. Everyone knows how much the Scout loved to run, but in rain Medic always complained to him about 'catching colds' and 'not wanting to waste his precious time on such an'...um...Fraulien? Whatever that meant.

Pouting whilst peering out of the window annoyed, he moved from his spot and walked downstairs...Hard hat's complaints. Speaking of Hard hat, where was that yellow hatted smartass? Pfft, probably in his room, Scout thought to himself while walking down the set of stairs, to actually sneak outside.

What there was nothing better to do in this stupid place except go outside and watch the water dribble into the sewer water, where there was rumors about creatures with tentacles and crabs and...other various things what Scout couldn't be bothered to recall around about now.

Checking around for any form of evidence he noted it was all clear and smirked to himself, carefully placing himself outside and allowing the cool drips of rain to land down his face and soak away some of the dirt. That's when he noticed that the showers had stopped working and his yellow-hatted friend was probably fixing them.

The Scout took off his cap and allowed the cool blobs to trickle down his face and through his short hair, it was quite heavy but refreshing at the same time. Exhaling a breath he never even knew he was holding he walked over to the almost flooded sewer and looked into the water.

Surely there couldn't be something down there? I mean it was just a rumor but, as a Scout he was...a curious little boy. If you could call him a little boy.

As he was pondering his thoughts, and as the rain got lighter, he cautiously ran his finger over the waters warmish surface. Then he boredly started to make patterns in the water, something about the way the water rippled so much was just so mesmorising...

...Something about this reminded him of home, with his ma and his brothers. The way the water rippled over like a wave...

The rain had stopped by now.

The Scout still mesmorised by the ripples in the water hadn't noticed a figure watching him from not so far away, and was still advancing closer. Not wanting to disturb the boy from his little hypnosis with the water. The figure had been in water for most of it's life and had only seen a human as it's carcass floated in his waters...Or whenever they were running around being fools.

Never had he seen one alive...or this close for that matter. Still not wanting to interupt the boy from his trance he just floated there in the water, wanting to just reach out and feel the flesh of him...He was skinny and nimble, the ten limbed creature tried to recall of what they were actually called...

Scout was started to get really bored, really fast. There was also an eerie feeling that something was going to pop out and pull him in...He shivered at the thought, and then there was also the fact that he was cold. Sniffling a little, then remembering what Medic said "If you go outside you'll get a cold! I have no time to waste-"...Uh, then more stuff what he couldn't really recall, because of the German doctors accent.

Sighing he pulled his finger out of the water only to be startled by the figure watching him, he looked like a spy but was dressed in red...Meaning he was on the other team, but that wasn't what scared him the most...

The figure had noticed that the boy had noticed him but never exactly expected such a reaction, he was expecting him to try and fight or even try and kill him, but the child just sat there, petrified...The blood had drained from his face. He braced himself and floated a little closer, the boy stiffened more. He tried to remember some form of action he could do to tell the boy that he wasn't here to hurt him...If only he could actually remember.

...That thing was looking at him confused, as if trying to understand him. Well whatever it was he wanted to get away but something made him stuck there. All he could do was and stare. Maybe if he relaxed a little then the thing wouldn't hurt him, it...was looking at him confused.

So he decided to relax a little and the creature seemed to notice this...What was strange about the creature was that is was dressed like a spy...Everything, from the balaclava to the suit and tie. The only abnormal thing about it was the fact it was acting so innocent, the Scout was still cautious of the creature incase it was just putting up an act to get to him. Then again, from the way it was looking at him...it seemed more curious than I-am-going-to-trick-you-then-eat-you-alive...

He saw the boy relax a little, that's when he realised! His expressions told a lot more than his actions, if he kept looking curious and confused maybe the boy would...Grow up to him a little more. Maybe just a little...That was all he needed, then he would get to know and feel the boy...Not in any way that would make him uncomfortable but...Just to feel what warm flash felt like. From the things he had heard he was meant to be a cannable, a man-eater, evil even...But he was quite the opposite. Not once had he touched a carcass in the water and _ate _it, no he simply stored it away somewhere where the other animals and bacteria could feed off it.

The Scout relaxed a little more as the expression on the...thing changed to a more calmer one, made him feel more secure and besides he would run away as quickly as he could if it tried anything, and he could always scream like a sissy- No...That wasn't an option...He exhaled slowly not taking his eyes off the creatures brunette eyes, he wasn't exactly scared anymore he was more of..curious too, I mean it isn't every day you see something like this, he did think it was a rumor and now the thing was there...

He noticed that the eyes of the other were a light blue and full of life, he admired that the life inside the boy was full and lively. He guessed that it should be that way, he was young. The creature floated slightly closer and the boy relaxed a lot more and allowed him to float over. He carefully broke eye contact with the boy to look around him, he noticed the boys hand twitched slightly. Of course curiousity was getting the better of him...

He wanted to just reach out and touch the thing but the common sense side was getting the better of him, he wondered wether the other was wanting to same thing. Maybe he should put his hand out to see what happens? No, maybe it'll grab his hand. What if it doesn't? it's a creature he's never seen before! It looks curious, that could be a trap. The young boy was getting a headache from all of the questions until he noticed a hand on his, it startled him at first but the hand was un-gloved and it was caressing his like the creature had never seen a human before. The creature was smiling at him...

He never really knew how he had done it but he did, he placed his hand carefully on the boys while he was distracted in other means. It was sneaky but it worked; and that's all that mattered. At first the boy seemed startled but then he relaxed into it, he then noticed the boy shifted. The creature placed his hand in the water, already missing the warm texture of the boys skin when the boy grabbed the hand back with both of his hands. Then he started caressing the silky skin of the creatures...The creature placed a tenticle onto to boys cheek instead, this time he froze a little. Obviously not expecting it...

It chuckled? The Scout wondered if he had heard the thing chuckle at him for his act of freezing, then again it _did _have _tenticles_ out of curiousity he placed one of his hands onto the tenticle. Then he felt some more, one wrapping around his waist, one around his leg one for his torso, but for some reason he didn't want to struggle. Well if the thing was squeezing then maybe he'd be scared but the tenticles were just sliding over him gently as if not wanting to even place a scratch on him. Or at least that's what he had hoped.

The creature decided to wrap some of it's extra limbs around him to get a better feel, he knew that the boy would have to go soon. To his team, truth be told he never wanted to boy to leave him. He wanted to say something to him but was too afraid to break the silence.

His headset buzzed.  
"Scout are you present!?" The Scout flinched at the loudness and also the fact that the tenticles around him tensed a little. He decided to reply considering it was Soldier.

"Yo, I'm here." He looked at the creature and noticed the sadness etched into it's features...

"We need you in the briefing room NOW!" Flinch again, "Awright! I'm comin' keep your 'at on!" rolling his eyes he made a motion as best as he could to say he needed to go before Soldier ripped off his head a crapped down his kneck...Wait...Wasn't that from something? Amazingly it knew exactly what he wanted and let go almost unwantedly...It didn't want him to leave, and he could tell that...But he needed to...

The creature watched the boy leave, the first human he had ever touched...Was now leaving, he smiled and knew that he would have to protect the boy...He also hoped the boy would someday jump into the waters where he could keep him safe...For now though, they would have their departure.

The young bostonian smiled and gently muttered under his breath..."Tentaspy...That's what I'll call you...Tentaspy..."

"What was that Scout?!"

"AH! Nothing! I'm comin'!"

--

Hehehehehe, I got the idea from a rainbows picture.

Yeah, for you Brandon my brother ;P, just because you're awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining again.

I'll just state the total obvious. Again.

Every time it rained I always thought about him, you know the "Tentaspy". Maybe I should go meet up with him again, or even join him in the water. He seemed friendly, and I doubt he'd try and eat me. Besides I'll bring my pistol, that way I'll be able to defend myself.

With my mind set and my gun ready, I sneaked out from the base- which was unlike me considering I'm normally the loud one- and to the middle of the fort. I heard the Medics words ringing in my ears, telling me to not go outside. I shrugged him off though, I mean I never go out in rain anyway. Too slippery to run anywhere.

As I approached the water that looked like it would soon overflow, I began to ponder on how I would actually bring him up. I mean, for all I know he could be sleeping or something. If I tap on the surface he may notice it- but it's raining so he could mistake it as rain...If I swish my hand in the water he might think it's a fish...If I jump in, I'm in danger of being pulled under by something. So I settled for sitting on the side and moving my shoe over the surface of the water, just to create small ripples.

I jumped after feeling something slippery wrap around my ankle, but I calmed my racing heart after realizing the familiar red on the tentacle. Almost surprisingly it climbed up my leg, it was a bit weird but I didn't mind. I think he was just making sure it was actually me.

Not too soon later a pair of eyes risen above the surface of the water accompanied by a wide smile, from the infamous 'Tentaspy'. A few more tentacles latched onto me as he pulled me into the water, and to be fairly honest I didn't really expect that so I emitted a small yelp of surprise. He pulled me closer to him, tentacles and all, before wrapping both of his arms around me.

Well, I'm not gay or anything but...It's better than him eating me. After a while the tentacles began their little exploration, it tickled a little but not too much to go into fits of laughter. There were a few embarrassing giggles though, which nobody will ever know about. I had to stop the tentacles from going down places, especially considering I do not want to get tentacle raped like some anime girl any time soon.

He began to then remove one of his gloves and proceeded to touch my skin with his bare hands, I shivered a little at the coldness; nothing too unbearable but cold nonetheless. It felt a little weird being touched up like this, so I decided to do some exploring of my own.

Well, why not? I brought my hand to his face and ran two fingers down past his cheek to the jawbone, I cupped the side of his face with my hand. I then ran my fingers across and over his lips, which were smooth because of the water but around his lip was slightly rough because of slight stubble.

He surprised me a little by mimicking my actions, a small smile tugged at the edges of my lips. I traced down his neck to just under his collar, then steadily progressed under his shirt to feel his shoulder and collarbone. Just as I expected he followed my line.

The tentacles pulled me slightly closer, which was pretty spontaneous but only because I didn't really expect it, and like I said; I am certainly not about to be raped like some anime schoolgirl.

I remembered his other hand suddenly as it glided across my chest and along my stomach, causing me to gasp a little but only because it took me by surprise. A smile played at his lips, which annoyed me a little but I guess I amused him.

Which only annoyed me further.

He pulled me into a hug once more as if to say 'sorry' and I accepted it by hugging him back. Which reminds me. How would I cover up the fact that I'm completely soaked? Ah, I could always say I was running and I slipped then fell into the water.

Sure I'd get teased for ages but it'd keep people from knowing about him.

Wow, he's warm. I noticed that he's taken me back to the side again, except he's pinning me slightly against it. Not like I'd be going anywhere anyway, I mean he's got his tentacles around me.

He lifted me back onto the side, which I instantly wish he didn't because now I'm freezing...

He placed his hand over mine and gave it a small squeeze. I squeezed back.

He vanished back into the water and after that, I walked back in told them the tale and well, you guessed it.

I got tormented to hell.

But I didn't care, 'cause I have my Tentaspy.


End file.
